


Video Games

by crowleyeusford



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyeusford/pseuds/crowleyeusford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo observes Rukia while she plays video games. There are some pretzels involved, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> For Dominika. Happy birthday, gal! <3

He observed her as she fidgeted with her nintendo 3DS. Ever since he taught her how to use the damn thing she hadn't stopped playing. He could hear her playing Pokemon at night in his closet and it annoyed the hell out of him. But the noise wasn't the only thing that pissed him off. It was the way she was able to completely ignore him while being immersed in whichever video game that she's playing at the moment. 

Ichigo wanted nothing but to be able to speak to her without having to force her to put the 3DS down. And when he did that she's pout and be completely uninterested in what he has to say.

However, there was positive side to her video game frenzy. He was able to watch her without her noticing. And he found that extremely pleasurable. The way she would furrow her eyebrows and pout when she wasn't doing well in her game was extremely adorable to him. When she'd be winning, she's pump her fists in the air, smile widely and her entire face would glow. Ichigo found her the most beautiful then. In those moments, he just wanted to pull her in and kiss her deeply, and make her completely forget about whichever dumbass game she's playing.

Being able to observe her, Ichigo noticed how she plays with the strands of her hair while she's concentrating. That wasn't something she used to do and he figured it was because she cut her hair short. He found the new haircut perfectly suitable for her. Ichigo sometimes wanted to just run his hands through her black locks and enjoy the softness of them.

"Ichigo.", Rukia suddenly spoke up, startling him.

"Yeah?", he questioned.

"Pass me the pretzels.", she replied and pointed towards the bowl which was placed on the floor, without even looking away from her 3DS.

"Why not get them yourself?", he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be an ass and pass me the goddamn pretzels."

"They're like right there. Just get off your ass and get them yourself. Sheesh."

"Ichigo, I swear to god, if you don't give me the pretzels this instant, I will get off my ass to beat yours with a stick."

"Jesus heck, fine. I'll give you the pretzels. No need to get so agressive."

Ichigo grunted as he got up, picked up the bowl and handed it to her. She took it with one hand and placed it beside herself. Rukia didn't even lift her gaze from the screen to look at him.

He sighed in annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair. And then he did something unexpected. He quickly snatched the 3DS out of her hands.

"Hey! What are-"

Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were already on hers, shutting her up. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and she kissed back. Her lips tasted like peaches and Ichigo smirked against them.

When he pulled away, his smirk widened as he saw her reddened face. She looked away at the sight of his cocky smirk.

"W-why did you do that?", she stuttered out.

"Because you were ignoring me, dumbass.", Ichigo informed and then added, "I don't like to be ignored."

"Jesus, you should have just told me. I would have stopped playing.", she hastily said.

"Yes, well, it's over now.", Ichigo retorted.

"You are despicable."

"Oh well, nobody's perfect."

He smirked again and pulled her even closer to himself.

"Wanna continue where we left off?"

THE END


End file.
